


Please hold me

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Protective Nines, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Gavin has a panic attack, nines helps him through it
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Please hold me

Gavin paced the full length of his living room, he had been doing this for over 20 minutes now and he had forgotten what even caused him to freak the fuck out in the first place. He knew nines was watching him, scanning him every so often which only made his anxiety worse, what the fuck was going on with him?! He stopped moving for a few seconds to scoop up asshole who had come out from where ever the fuck she had been hiding, he took a deep breath before burying his face in her fur as she purred, laying against his chest as she always does whenever gavin's like this. 

Only this time the purrs that usually calmed him weren't doing anything, his breathing began getting faster as he let the cat jump back down. For a few seconds he stood in the middle of the room, nearly reaching up to pull at his hair before turning to look at nines who had a bright yellow LED his expression was full of concern before an understanding look took over his face, his LED turning back to blue as he blinks a few times. Not thinking about it gavin rushed over to nines, throwing himself onto nines' lap and curling up into his chest. 

Nines lets out a suprised noise before his arms wrap around gavin protectivly "its okay gavin, you're okay" he whispers gently as gavin clings to him. For a few minutes gavin is tense as he didn't expect this to happen, but as nines gently cards his fingers through his hair he relaxes though he was still breathing way too fast for either of their liking "breath in for 4 seconds" nines murmers as he rubs gavins back, smiling when he leans back into the touch. For a few minutes gavin struggles to do what his boyfriend had told him to do, but to his suprise nines didn't get annoyed like everyone else would he just murmed encouragement and rubbed his back or tapped the breathing pattern as the two did it. 

As gavin caught his breath he leaned further into nines chest, hiding his head against the androids neck. In response nines arms let go for a few seconds, probably scanning him, before they wrapped around him slightly tighter than before and fuck did it feel amazing. It took a few more minutes of focusing on his breathing for it to return to normal, but soon he started focusing on the hand on his back as well as the fingers still running through his hair, a little slower than earlier but they were there. 

He kept his eyes shut for a while longer "how'd you know the 4,7,8 thing?" He asks quietly as he feels nines move his hand from his hair to his own hand, he could feel the moment his synth skin faded away so it was just the chasis and honestly he loved it even more "i called tina, she told me your breathing pattern" wait so he hadn't been scanning him the whole time? Gavin opened his eyes, pulling away just enough so that nines saw his confused expression and smiled "i called her when your stress levels began rising when asshole's purrs didnt help" okay that made a little more sense. 

He hums softly before laying back against nines' chest again, the two didnt say a word after that. They didn't need to, gavin was more than happy to lay there for as long as possible as long as nines just held him "i love you" he mutters softly, he was starting to fall asleep as he usually did after such a a strong attack "i love you too gavin, get some rest. Ill be right here" nines says quietly as he gives him a reassuring squeeze just as gavin drifted off thinking about how lucky he was to have nines in his life.


End file.
